zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
4.2-The Priestess of Aquileia
"The Priestess of Aquileia" is the second episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Episode two begins in the bazaar bustling with people as Saito tries to follow Louise throughout the streets. A tiny, figurine mansion made of glass catches her eye. Saito purchases it for her with his Knight's salary, shrugging it off as nothing he admits he could never buy her a real mansion so this would have to suffice. Louise imagines their lives together if they did live in a mansion, but quickly hides her affectionate day dream. Louise runs off as Saito reminds himself that he's willing protect her no matter what. At the same time, the Ondine Knights ride a gondola as Guiche goes over their new responsibility of being security for Pope Vittorio Serevare during his 3rd annual enthronement ceremony. Siesta, Tiffania, Colbert, Montmorency, and Kirche ride along with them viewing the beautiful buildings that rest next to the waterways. Tiffania is lost in her thoughts pondering if Saito is truly her familiar. Later, Queen Henrietta and Agnès address Vittorio and Julio about the robbery last night, wondering if the compromise has left the void mages and his Holiness in danger. Convinced of their security Julio explains how over 300 knights will be guarding his Holiness for the next two weeks of the ceremony, and magic detectors will cover the area. Henrietta and Agnes leave unconvinced and wary of the situation. On his way home Saito views Tiffania peering outside her window, giving her an excited wave and smile, she blushes while her heart beats strong with emotion. Opening his room door, Saito surprisingly finds Louise in her priestess garb. Immediately rushing over to her Louise loses her ground and falls on the bed with Saito lingering in front of her. Worried she says they mustn't defile the robes meant to honor the gods. Unable to stop himself Saito says she reminds him of Lemon-chan and has her says catch phrases of Lemon-chan. (Lemon-chan seems to be a character in either a manga or anime back in Japan that Saito was very fond of. Seeing Louise in similar attire made him lose control) Louise pretends to be Lemon-chan for a little bit until Malicorne knocks on tall saying that the walls are thin, please consider your neighbors. Completely embarassed Louise casts explosion while blaming Saito. Far away in Gallia, elf Vidarlph who kidnapped Tabitha creates Firestones for King Joseph_of_Gallia. Firestones put simply are made from borrowing the power of spirits in order to crystallize the power of fire. King Joseph plans to use these stones as weapon for his upcoming attack on Romalia. They are like small hand held A-bomb. Back in the chapel Vittorio and his maidens perform rituals and prayers to their ancestors for the blessings of peace in Halkeginia while hundreds crowd outside the chapel hoping to catch a glimpse of the pope. Plebeians are may only view his grace from behind the gates which makes security difficult and cumbersome for the Ondine Knights being squished against the walls trying to manage the peace. Meanwhile after the ceremony Saito hopes to leave with Louise but with being preoccupied in conversation with the other maidens she lets him go by himself. Resting in the break room, Tiffania sits next to Saito nervously but resolute to see if he is her familiar. In order to complete the contract, she must kiss him, but reluctantly Saito shy's away only to be caught by Montmorency and Malicorne who get the wrong impression seeing Tiffa on top of him. Running away crying Tiffa apologizes and runs past Louise. Concerned Louise starts after her only to be stopped by a peasant who claims to be a farmer on the Valliere land. The farmer girl wishes for the blessing of Louise the priestess on her ailing mother. Louise agrees and follows the girl into a back alley where a trap had been set. The girl slashes at Louise with a poison dagger, and Louise becomes paralyzed due to the poisons effects. The farm girl reveals herself to be Jeanette, and hands her over to her employer Sheffield. At the same time Saito searches for Louise only to be attacked by Bleu. Bleu manages to stall Saito long enough for Sheffield to take Louise. Afterwards Bleu and Jeanette escape while Saito regroups with Henrietta, and Vittorio to better understand the situation. Louise is now and captive on Joseph's air ship, and while Joseph begins to set his next plan into action, Romalia prepares for Gallia's invasion. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page << F4-Ep1 Louise of the Holy Kingdom - F4-Ep3 The Insanity of the King of Ignorance >> Priestess of Aquileia, The Priestess of Aquileia, The Category:Anime